Harry Potter and the Two other Surivivers
by AlchemicNinja26844
Summary: Felicia and Lauren are going to Hogwarts What new Challagens Awaing them?What Do Harry,Felicia,And Lauren have in commmen? What is The Star, The Moon, and The Lightningbolt?Is Sirius Felicia's Real Father?What is Voldys real Plan?Find out here!
1. THE CROW'S DILIVARY AND THE RING OF LOVE

I dont own Harry potter nor does Lauren! This story is old but Lauren wanted me to put it put!  
Here is the fires Chp ist kinad short but they get longer dont worry!

SUMMARY  
Felicia and Lauren are going to Hogwarts!  
What new Challagens Awaing them?  
What Do Harry,Felicia,And Lauren have in commmen?  
What is The Star, The Moon, and The Lightningbolt?  
Is Sirius Felicia's Real Father?  
What is Voldys real Plan?....Find out here!

One day Felicia was eating breakfast ,when she go a letter, it was from a crow and it stood next to her.

She didn t know what to do she never got mail,

well not like this anyway.

The bird squawked and dropped the letter in front of her.

"Um..Thanks?"

Was all that she could think of to say hoping it wouldn t talk back, and it did not it flew through the open window and left her sitting there confused and...well...just plan...creped out...

She took the letter and shoved it in her bag, so no one could look at it besides her self.

And went to her bus stop.

She waited awale and soon the bus came and she stared her way to her school,

First period was the hardest with no friends in today so far it would be a challenge to talk about the letter to her friends,  
But soon the bell rang and she was off to second per,

She saw a friend but she looked rather caught up with that big ring on her finger,  
Felicia started to get her books out for earth science when her friend came and sat next to her and said

"Guess what!!!" Felicia looked unfazed by her happy actions and diced to play along with her unusual happy-hyper-mood.

"What happened Lauren?" Lurain let out a squeal of delight

"LOOK!!!" She Held out her ring finger and then said

"Tyler asked me to marry him!!!"

Felicia WAS happy for her, but...well it didn t matter what she thought, did it...

No one would listen now that Lauren Had official told everyone in this class and Felicia had a good feeling that she would talk about it all day long to everyone she knew if she haddent already...

Felicia decided to not tell her about the letter as not to ruined her happy day...so all that day even when Jon was making fun of her she stayed quite....


	2. A MARRIGE NOT TO BE AND A FIRE AT EAST!

It was lunch time and Felicia was eating her food that she just got and was thinking about the letter and said

"Wonder it I should open it..."

She was so into her thoughts that she didn t hear Lauren once again talking about how Tyler asked her to marry him...

"Oh what ever its just a stupid letter I mean....why...but the crow....or was it a raven. That doesn t really matter want kind of bird it was....just the fact that it was a bird that gave me a letter...wonder who its from..."

Her thought however WHERE intrepid by a loud bang front the kitchen and then it was on fire...

"SHIT!!!"

Felicia grabbed her backpack and ran out of the Cafeteria and ran all the way out side were a bunch of other kids were.

"Felicia you ok!?!" "Yea why?"

She said well panting

"You were the closest to the fire, did you see what caused it?"

Felicia thought for a moment then said

"No I didn t..."

Felicia thought she saw something in the back of the kitchen...something green...but it was probly was nothing just a worker getting out of the way...

"Oh ok thought you would of seen something..."

Felicia thought Lauren was acting weird...did she want her to see something?

"Did you see something?"

Felicia asked standing straight up looking very asertive.

"No I didn t was on the other side of the cafitera."

Felicia remembered she was with her friend in the back, But Felicia wasn t as lucky Lauren didn t get burned, Felicia Hided her burn, School would be closed for awhile...Felicia Hide her burnt hand in her pocket, she didn t think much of it...Felicia was walking away from the gropes of people starting to form to huddled for warmth, under a nearby tree,

"Tree...Poor tree" Felicia put her hand on the trees trunk and closed her eyes

"Wish I could...just...sigh"

She was under that tree for a few minutes when Lauran came over and said

"FELICIA TYLER WAS LIEING HES OVER THERE FLARTING WITH MASHAL!!!!"

She smiled and said "

See what happens when you get your expiations too high Lur?"

"SHUT UP!!"

She slumped down and started mumbling curses under her breath about how she hated Tyler...

"Hey can i tell you something?" asked Lauren

"Hmm?"

"I got this letter in the mail...well....not in the mail more like a owl delivered wouldn t oh god you think im making this up don t you?"

"No not really, Why?...."

"Huh,Why not I mean, Why?"

'She acting really weird lately...' Thought Felicia

"I got one from a Crow...Or a Raven...Kind of reminds me of-"

"Harry Potter?"

"Ya How did you guess?"

"I got it from a freaking owl, But there are no Crows or Ravines in Harry Potter, Wonder who sent us them..."

"Did you bring it with you?"

"Wha,Oh ya I did why?"

"Lets open them together and compare them maybe there not from the same person or whatever..."

"Ok as long as it doesn t exploded in our faces..."

"Hahaha..."

End chp 2


	3. OPENING LETTERS AND RANDOMLEY SELECTED?

Done own Hp i own Lauren... kinda..DONT KILL ME LUR!!! (But i Own your BUTT!!! XD) Note: Im tired of speing corations okay if something is wroung too bad! IM tried my Eyes hurt from looking at the screen!  
Itt you really care then complan and I mayfix it...THere is alot Of Anime Talk so if any one is comfuest just Message me or E-mail me i'll try to help out the bet i can, I dont know Laurens -Email yet so youcant talk to her yet.  
It get really Odd for here on out, FMA NAruto Wolfs rain talk BUT no real appernces, Later Felicia and Luna have a talk you and have to rad most of that, be caues i really dont tink you'll under stand OKAY

Here is My E-mail : AlchemicNinja26844Yahoo (dot) Com

Felicia and Lauran both took out there letters from there Pocketbook's luran Read her first to Felicia.

"Dear Miss Wilson, You are here by corgily invited to stay at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for the rest of you school year, There is a list of everything you need on the back and we hope to see you this year at Hogwarts, Signed Alibis Dumbledore..."

"Whoa go Lauran your going to Hogwarts, good job..."

"What about you Felicia, what does your letter say?"

"Ok I ll open it..."

"Dear Miss Urso,You have be selected randomly from you school to attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizedry,We hope that you will come and be apart of out School there is a list of things you will need on the back, Singed Alibis Dumbledore."

"WOW RANDOMLY SELCATED FELICIA!!!"

"Why do I have a feeling that I wasn t 'Randomly Seclated'?"

"Well why would you dought it?"

"I didn t get it the way everyone else got it, it got it from a Crow."

"Or Raven don t forget you don t know what it was.."

"No it think it was a Crow it was not blue-is Black so it couldn t be a Raven and it wasn t as big as one...And Crows are much smarter then a Raven. Not saying there not smart, But Crow learn faster then most birds...."

"Well lets see what do we need?"

"Books,Posions,Small Pet,Coldrin,Broom,Wand..."

"Where are we going to get all this stuff?" Asked Luran

"Were Else, The Bar...."

"THE BAR?!?!"

"The Leaky Cauldron,Lur...Diego Alley!"

Luran looked like she recovered from the "Bar'' thing.

"Oh...But how do we get there, Felicia?"

Felicia looked like she was thinking really hard on what to do...

"We could...No....But we could....No that imposable we don t have a broom yet...I don t even think we can fly one."

"Well what should we do?"

"We could get a plane to go there."

"Just to go to Hogwarts, Felicia do you know how much money that would cost?"

"Um...7,150 dollars for both of us?"

"No Felicia It would cost :10,000,Each..."  
"NO, Really?"

"Yes I think so."

Luran And Felicia sat under the tree for about 2 hours waiting for a Sign to help them out....

"Maybe if we wait long enough Hagride will come to get us...Since I got this invite to Hogwarts, They wouldn t want it to be found by someone who doesn t believe in them right?"

"Ok What?"

"Nothing never mind."

The clouds were moving into the sun's view, It would Rain soon.

"Felicia we should go home everyone is starting to leave."

"I don t know, I think I'll stay here for a little longer."

"Ok See ya Felicia." Luran Got up and started walking away to the street.

"To Challenge The Sun...I wonder..."

Someone walked into Felicia's View of the sky.

"Hey Wolf-Girl, Where is your Girlfriend Did she dump you?"

"Shut up Jhon,Im not in the mood."

"OH Why is the Chink Gonna cry?"

"Ya you Stupid Wolf, Hey Hey Where is your Collar?"

"Shut up im warning you guys..."

"What are you going to do Bite me?" Felicia got up and started walking away...

"That s Right Walk away!!" She was walking away to where, She didn t know, But she would get to Hogwarts, no one is going to stop her.

"LUR!!!"

"Huh?" Felicia ran up to meet her. "Felicia what s up?"

"I think we should Sneak on a plane and go to Hogwarts!!!"

"WHAT!?!"

"Lauran Hear me out if we do go we could help them we know whets going to happen we know what will happen we can help something s from not happening!!!"

"Felicia even if we did we could just make things worse then it is now."

"Well Im leavening I don t care if you come or not but im going if you want to come you can"

"Felicia stop being stupid you cant go you would get in big trouble if you snuck on a airplane."

"Lauran why do you always look at the conciseness just look at what could happen in steed of the bad that could happen, Will ya?"

"I don t think your going to do it anyway."

"And Why not?"

"Because your not smart enough to do that..."

END CHP 3


	4. THE MEETING OF DRACO MALFOY,AND THE PLOT

Quick note: yeah is spelll Laurens name like 10 diffent ways at once. iknow annoying, and Lur Is her nickname! Said Lor Like a fishing-lore you under stand? or do i need to get a dictinary in here?  
JUst bare with me thing the her names Im really lazy and have a lot to do!

Felicia looked behind her someone was following them..."Lur...Were being followed...."

She looked behind her. "I see well he wont bother us if we keep walking, He ll turn eventually..."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

Five mins later he was still following them

"Lur you said he would turn back there"

"Is he going faster then before?"

"Yea he s jogging now."

"I think we should stop."

"WHAT!?!"

"Come on Felicia he must be our age I saw him come out of our school."

"Fine well stop for him"

They stopped and waited he seemed to stop too at first, but then he ran to them.

"Luran doesn t he look familiar?"

"No why? Think of Harry Potter..."

"That is not hi-"

"No No...Draco Malfoy..."

"He does..."

"Ok act cool don t affined him Lurin"

"ME WHAT ABOUT YOU!?!?"

"Shhhh he s coming with in ear shot."

He Finally made it up to them and said

"Hi Ladies I wanted to know if you wanted to Hang out, You See me and my friend saw you with thou letter and we though you would make good friends..."

He smiled Evilly...

"What is your name?" Asked Lauran.

"Draco Malfoy...And what Are your Names?"

"Lauran Wilson nice to meet you Draco."

They shook hands..

."Felicia Urso Very Nice to meet you Draco." She Smiled And Shook his hand sweetly

"So about you two coming over my house-?"

"Sorry I have school work to do, Draco maybe some other time, RIGHT Felicia?"

"What are you talking about I never do Home-Work you know that Lur."

"FELICIA!!!"

"Well than it a date...Mind if my other friends come too?"

"How many are coming with us then?"

"Just two other People My Hench men Crab and Go-"

"Three is a crowd, Kid."

"IM NOT A-"

"Don t worry Draco She says that to everyone even people who are older then her..."

"Oh Ok then Well want to come with me back home then?"

"Sure,Lur?"

"I don t know Felicia..."

"Can you give me and my friend a min Draco?"

"Sure don t take to long I got to be home soon."

"We wont."

Felicia took Lauran Behind a Tree.

"Luran we can Go to Hogwarts now if we just 'Go home with Malfoy' He will take us to Brittin,Or England or whatever it is you need to come with me, Trust me with this Lur we can get a free trip to 'Malfoy Manor'."

"Ok Ok,But we should pack first My house is right there lets go and get some clothes and Then we can go."

"Ok but let me ask him something first Brb."

"Ok." "Um Draco what would we be doing at your house?"

"Well we could go to my school I need to go there to get you two in the Slithering House."

"Oh so Pack?" "I can buy you some robes if you need them..."

"What if were not Slytherings?"

He din say anything but looked like he was thinking.

"You will I ll make sure of it."

He smile a evil smile.

"What about Lurain?"

"What about her?"

"Well your going to get me stuff don t you think its fair to get her robes too?"

"I Guess..." He found and said "Is she coming with us then?"

"Yep Let me just get her!"

"LURAIN COME ON DRACO WILL GET US ROBES!!!"

"You could of just went over there she like 10 feet away..."

"Oh sorry,Draco."

Luran came over and looked shyly over to Draco.

"Well where do you live?"

"I...Uh....Live....Lets go to the bar first..."

"BAR,Felicia!!!"

"Calm down Lur god your such a baby"

"Hurry my friend are already at my house..."

20 mins later they were at a cute littel bar a bunch of people were there but not like drunk,fat,ugly guys more like :Cute,Happy,Nice,and most of all NOT DRUNK Men and women.

"Well lets go back here it will be much faster..."

Soon they were in a small store room and there were knicknacks everywhere.

"Over here girls in the fireplace, Go ahead step in."

"Felicia im not sure this is too Scfi-channal."

"What?"

"Nothing Draco, Look Lur it ok im here and nothing bad will happen with me around. Felicia smiled a wanna be smile. Felicia your the Jinks of all jinxes you a X-mark on a Shooting range, YOU A-!"

"OK LUR!!!"

"Draco can you get in first?" "Sure." "See Lur He wouldn t put him self in danger." "Ok Felicia,Lurian come in we got to go." "Ok fine"

Felicia and Lurine got in and Draco pushed to the front and said

"MALFOY MANOR!!"

And in a poof of smoke they were in a big living room with two chairs looking into the fireplace with two people in them. "DRACO WHERE WERE YOU YOUNG MAN!!!"

"Mother I was helping some new Slyhireings find there way, so I invited them over to study with me and my other friends." "Wow Draco is a pussy when his mom is in the room." Lauren snickered and coved her mouth as soon as it came out."HAHAHA Lur you got to let you laugh s out, Felicia turned toured her and poked her forehead like Itachi

"Girl you got to laugh once in awhile its not healthy to keep it bottled up girl."

"AHAME!!!"

"Huh?"

"And who are you two?!?''

"Mother there the New Slyhtering."

"I see well Better get up stairs, And don t make loud noises."

"Ok Mom, Come on Guys lets go to my room."

"Ok Darcy-Pooh!!!"

..Lauran laughed and Draco Blushed and said

"Shut up..."

They went up stairs and saw two other people in the room...fat people...(lol it true there fatty s) "Um Hi Guys..." They looked at Lurain and she hide behind Felicia when they smiled.

"Felicia im starting to think this was a bad idea to come here I mean we don t have cloths just..."

end cp 4


	5. OROCHIMARU WHO? AND THE SLIP OF DESTINY!

She looked down at her Tang-top and shorts A tinker bell bag and a poketbook, well Felicia had Jeans, but up to her knees, and a Gaara shirt on with her baggy jacket and an FMA Bag and Her Poketbook, They would think there crazy they look like shit Felicia today just decided to put on makeup and she did too...

but god did she regret it the way there looking at them, Felicia was used to the questioning eyeing of others...

Poor Felicia, now that luran thought of it, everyone made fun of her,

Even she admits to making fun of her every now and then, But this time it was her that was the odd one out her was being shy and with a TANG-TOP!!!

"So how do you two like my Room?"

Lauran looked around the room for the first time...It was intisting....Slyhthrin emblems everywhere and the bed was big...and if she wasn t mistaken she saw a pet snake in a tank.

Felicia looked around as soon as she got in so she would of saw I before she did

"Its nice. Said Felicia... "Very Orochimaru,Right Lur?" "Huh,Oh ya Orochimaru-ish,denfinatly."

"Who?"

"He s Nobody...Well...He s an Evil Ninja Lord...His part Snake...Loves'em too....Loosed his Arm to the Reaper Death Seal...really Sucks...Oh And He s Immortal...But the catch is that he has to move his soul to a new body every now and then or it will Rot."

"Really, that sounds Painful.." said Crab Sitting up from his laying posion and shut the book he was looking at.

"I suppose it would be, But he s a Saninen."

"What s that? Asked Draco

"It one of the Three legendary Ninjas there is Tsunadi, Jariya And Ororchimaru, But he got his ass kicked by Its funny coz everyone thinks girls are weak. Lady Tsunadi put him in his place, Right Lur?"

"She sure did!"

"Well We should get you two introduced to Snape he s the Slythering Head Master."

"Ok lets go then." Said Felicia "Lur you ready for a trip?"

"Huh Where?"

"Good Question...Where are we going?"

"To Hogwarts, Ofcourse." said Draco smileing evily

"See Were going to Hogwarts Lur!!!"

"Oh Ok...How are we getting there?"

"Well by Hogwarts Exprase, Come on let get you two your stuff."

"Lur...SHOPPING!!!"

Felicia Jumped around like a little school girl and then she spun around, but she loosed her balance and was falling to the ground But what made it even more scary...  
Draco caught her mid-way down. There was a silence and He looked into Felicia s Eyes and got closer,Felicias heart was pounding.

So was Draco's there Hearts where beating in rhythm Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum.......

ENd Ch 5 hope you loke R/R plz!


	6. LOVE AT MALFOYMANOR,AND SEEING HARRY

There was running up the stairs, but Draco still got closer...just as the door opened he kissed her...There was a scream from Draco's Mother and a Gasp from his Father and just utter shock from everyone else.  
"DRACO!!!"

"Felicia....Draco....Kissed....lips...." Lauran was in schook Felicia and Draco Kissing, that was enough to kill...Draco s Father was just....confused....But soon he snapped out of it and Yelled so louder....

"DRACO STOP KISSING THAT FILTH!!!!"

"Wow...Erupts..." Laruen said.

Lauran suddenly felt dizzy and walked over to the bed, in a weird way she thought it was cute that Felicia was kissing a guy...But the thought of that guy being Draco Malfoy put her in a bad mood. Finnaly Draco Stopped kissing Felicia and said

"Wow I never kissed a girl before..."

"Me ether..," Draco Laughed...

"I hope so..." said Lurain She shivered it became cold in here just like that first warm now it was freezing...

"Um Felicia...Arentpay...extnay....otay..ouyay.." (Parent Next to you{Pig latten})

Felicia was still in Draco s Arms and she was feeling evil right now so she hugged Draco...

"Your cute Draco..." Draco Blushed..

"Thanks...Will you...Um...Go out with me?" Felicia looked at Draco....

"You want to go out with me?" He nodded a red faced Nod

"Mhm..."

"DRACO MALFOY!!!" Draco looked at him Mother.

"What Mother?"

"I FORBID YOU TO DATE HER!!!"

"NO,I Love her." Draco Kissed Felicia again and they sat on the floor together kissing making out...

"So I Take it your going out with me?"

"Yep You got it Dracy-Pooh." Draco Blushed And kissed her cheek and got up and helped her up too.

"DRACO,I DO NOT WANT YOU TO HAVE A RELASONSHIP WITH THIS GIRL SHE IS NOTHING, BUT BAD TRASH, LOOK HOW SHES DRESSED, NO RESPCET FOR SLYTHIERINGS!!!"

"Um...I didn t know that I would be one until like 20 mins ago...So ya..."

"THAT IS NO EXSUECE!!!" Lauren rolled her eyes to Draco s Perants. She got up and said

"Felicia this is Crazy we should just go home." Felicia didn t answer .She was to in to staring Draco s Mother down. Draco looked at Felicia s hand he felt something bumpy, He saw the burn..

"F-Felicia how did you get this Burn on you hand?"

"There was a fire at school today I wasn t so lucky I was too close to it and..ya sorry...."

"Doesn t it hurt?"

"A Littel,but its nothing I cant handle, Draco..."

"Well this was nice dont you guy think we should go to Hogwarts? Said Lurina.

"Ya Lets go. Said Draco walking past his parents with Felicia's Hand in his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To The Leaky Cauldrons..."

"Oh ok."

10 mis later they were in The Leaky Cauldron little Back thingy. Draco pushed the bricks and the bricks moved away and there were in Digon Alley...

"WOW this is SO COOL!!!" Said Lauren

"I KNOW," "HEY IS THAT FRED AND GEORGES SHOP!?!" Said Felicia

"I THINK IT IS!!!" Replyed Lauren

"LET GO THERE!!!" "But what about Draco? Draco was looking in a store with pets thinking really hard or mad at something...

"He Won't mind come on lets go!" Lauran and Felicia Ran to the store right next to some book stores.

Hey Lur Maybe they got MANGA'S!!!"

"Ha-ha Very Funny Felicia..."

A soon as they were in the store they where shocked to see Harry Potter looking at Love posion Looking like he should get One.

"OI Harry!"

"Huh?"

"How are yeah Harry?"

"Felicia Manners!"

"Ahh Shut Up Lur..." Felicia Smiled And Stuck her hand out and said "Nice to meet you Harry!"

"Um...Who Are you?" Harry asked looking qustionly at the two girls

"Oh My Name is Felicia Urso." "And I m Lauren Wilson."

"Nice to Meet you two-"

"OI Harry Who are Thou Girls?"

"Um...I don t really know they just came up to me and said Hi..."

"Oi Are you two sisters?!" Laurein got mad and Felicia Just smiled and said

"No, but I ve been thinking we should just say we are, So You Ron Weasley Right?"

"Uh..Yeah How Did you know?"

"Stories..."

"Really Long stories..."

"By J., Great Girl, Really Good stories..."

"Okay?"

"Any who what are you two doing today?"

"Harry!!"

"Hermione, What is it?"

"Look I got this- Oh Hello who are you?"

"Oh Me Or her? Started laugh really hard and held her gut.

"Sorry she s been through a lot today...FELICIA STOP YOUR IMBARASING ME!!!"

Felicia stopped aborted...

"Lur Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That Barking..."

"Oh that just the Black Wolf pup for sale its really cheep I was going to buy it."

Said Some girl...

"Shhhhhh!!!" Lauren said quickly to the girl, but ti was too late Felicia had heard what the girl had said

"There is a Black Wolf Pup For sale...HOW MUCH!?!?!"

"Um...700 Gallons?"

"DAMN I only got 20 bucks...and 50 cents..."

She Pulled out her 20 dollar bill and the girl gasped..

"Your From America?! said Hermione

"Is the Bad?"

"No No You know how much that it in our money?!"

"Um....Noooooo..."

"10,000 Gallons!!!"

Felicia s Eye twitched...

"Is She ok?" Asked Harry

"No,probly not..." said Lauren

"LUR!!!"

"W-WHAT?!?!"

".!!!!!"

A bunch of People in the store turned to see Felicia jumping like a School girl once again....

"FELICIA DONT SPIN YOUR GOING TO FALL!!!"

"WHEEEEE,IM GONNA GET A WOLF,IM GONNA GET A WOLF!!!"

"Hey Harry who's-" "-Your Friend?" Asked Fred And George.

"Ummm.....I don t know...."

Felicia Hugged Fred And George And said

"I Getting that Wolf even if doing it kills me!!!"

"Wow She's-"

"-Cute..."

"Wonder if-"

"-She is Available?"

"OH She Not she has a Boyfriend..."

"Oh that's too bad she looked really cute-"

"-Who is she with?"

"Um...Draco Malfoy..."

"WHAT!?!?" That was everyone s reply at once.

"She loves Draco Malfoy?"

Asked Hermione

"Well its her choice I cant help her there, In Felicia words...Well I ll let her tell you..."

End Ch 6 hope u like it RXR or else


	7. THE LEGNED OF WOLFS AND THE FALLING ONES

THE LEGEND OF THE WOLF'S RAIN, AND THE FALLEN WOLVES~* CH7

NOTE this chp has Anime refance that has nothing to do with the story line just the fact that we get to see who Felicia odd minde works in odd ways and shes aliettle crazy.

* * *

Felicia was at the pet store looking at the wolf pup and petting it...

"Awww your so Cute!!!"

"Hello Can I Help You Miss?"

"Oh...Um...How Much is this Wolf?"

"He Is...750 Gallons..."

"Um...How much is this?" She Gave him the 20 dollar bill...And 50 cents...

"This is more then enought,Miss."

"Well can I get a collar and a Leash?"

"Sure...Here they are..." Felicia looked for something strong but simple...

"Oh this one is nice." It was a spiked collar with a black leash.

"That is 20 Gallons, Will that be all?"

"YEP!!"

"OK Here you are, Have a good day Miss."

"You too."

Felicia walked back to the store, But then she saw Draco going into the alley way being all Sneeky ,Felicia had a good feeling of what was going to happen next, But she always had a good thing to go with this...

"Ok Wolfy Your Name is Sirius. Your my Partner. Were Teammates  
Your going to be the Best Ninja Wolf In the Whole Wizard world...Your Going to do what I say and I will try to do what you say even thought I cant understand you,OK?"

"Bark Bark!"

"Ok You see that guy that went into the Alley?"

"Bark!"

"Ok Sirius you got to go and-"

"-Felicia What are you doing?"

"AHHH,Oh Lur You scared me."

"Are you talking to that wol-"

"His Name Is Sirius, Lur, Right?"

The wolf Nodded...

"SEE HE DOSE UNDERSTAND ME IM NOT CRAZY!!!!"

"No one said you where, Anyway are you trying to change history-"

"Shhhhh," She looked around.

"Where is Harry, Ron And Hermione?"

"I think there in the store still, Why?"

"Draco's Making his move..."

"You mean?"

"Yes he in B.B's Store..."

"So Harry and them should be walking past us now right?"

"Yes, Any sec- There they go now" Felicia saw Harry Ron and Hermione Putting on the Invisibility Cloke on, She turned around and watched them on the path they had mapped out in her mind so many times.

"Ok We should get the rest of what we need to get, Draco will find us later come on Felicia, And I don't think they will let you have a wolf in Hogwarts, only Rats,Cats,Touds,Birds,Or Reptiles, Wolves aren't really Magical"

"Mine Is Right, Sirius?"

"Bark!"

"ok But your going to have to explain how this-"

"SIRIUS!!!" Some people looked at Felicia and Lauran

"OK OK keep you voice down Felicia!!!"

"HIS Name is not :Thing,It,Or Monster...His name is Sirius...name from my favorite Star-"

"Come on we both know you named it after Sirius Black coz you think he's cute."

"NO, My Favorite Star is the Dog star and it just happens to be called Sirius, Part of Canines Major, Right diagonal from Orin's Belt,HA,and YOU think I don't pay attenson in school Lur!"

"Felicia We never Learned Astronomy in school..."

"Oh...Well...COME Sirius we have shopping to do!"

"Bark, Bark!!"

"Felicia stop talking to It-"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY LAURAN ELIZABITH ANN WILSON!!!"

"SORRY, Sirius...Stop talking to SIRIUS because People are starieing, Felicia lets just get something's we need all ready!!!"

"ok let get Wands!" Soon Felicia and Lauran found the wand shop,(I don't know anything about wands so ya)

After that they got books and quills and ink.

"Let go into the book store now Lur."

"Ok Ok!" Felicia and Lauran walked into the book store and there was barely anyone in there.

"Hello young Ladies How may I help you?"

"Oh Yes Do you have a book called 'The Book Of The Moon'?" The Bookkeeper was just standing there with an odd look on his face.

"You WANT 'The Book Of The Moon'? Have you hard that its cursed?"

"Really what wrong with it?"

"Its Lord Darshas Curse The house of the Darshas,Have you not heard of them?"

"Yes, but I thought that was a Fake Curse People just said that to keep people from likening wolves and Copying Lord Darsahs Work"

"Felicia what are you taking about?"

"Its Wolf's Rain Stuff you wouldn't-"

"Did you Say 'Wolf's Rain'?"

"Uh...Maybe..."

"Here in the back its over here!"

"Come on Lur."

"You see That Book was only to be given to the one who knows the story of The "Wolf's Rain",But so many people know the story now its hard to know if there the real ones who NEED the Book..."

"I just wanted to see if it was real, I mean nobody I know even let that thought cross there mind."

"I see, Do you Know the story of the Wolves, The Real Legend Of Wolf's Rain?"

"Do you?"

"Ha-ha Tus-shy,young one, But the only one that need to know is you."

"Ok let me think..." A few second passed as Felicia was deep in thought she looked at her wolf,Sirius.

"Bark,Bark."

"Huh?"

"Bark Bark!!!"

"I don't understand...I'm...I'm...just a fake..."

"Felicia what's Fake?"

"Me..Im Not Worthy of ever likening Wolves Even making a Clan:Wolfens Are just fake just like me...I'm not ever going to be a wolf or live among them so what's the point in havening the Book...I'll Never make it to Paridice,But...I'll Do it for you Sirius."

"Bark?"

"So when your older you can tell you kids about how you made it to paradise and help other make there way there!"

"Ahem."

"Oh Ya..The Legend...Of the Wolves..."

"WAIT Felicia Do you have your Art Progated?"

"I think so Why?"

"You Said that the Legend of Wolves Was on your Mask, Maybe that was it, you said it was in your dream!"

"Maybe..."

"Let me see it, Please?"

"Ok" Felicia took her Book bag and set it on the floor and looked thought it...

"Here this is it, if you need me to explain anything I will."

"Ok Then tell me the whole thing then."

"OK...The Red Moon will Rise And the sun will set, The Lunar flowers Will Bloom and the wolves shall Run Free, Towards Paradise." Felicia sighed At the end...

"That is the best description of The Wolf's Rain I ever heard...You can have the book, Young lady..."

"Really?"

"Yes and that I don't want it any more,Here."

He Gave Felicia a Book that was Wrapped in a tie die cloth...

"Is this the. Real one?"

"The person that gave it to me was quite sure that it was...he was all bloody too...young man." "

What was his name?" "

Hmm?"

"His Name did you get his name?"

"Oh No, but he said he wouldn't need to tell me his name since he would be dead soon, he said that there was nothing left for him, nothing left to live for now that the Flower Madden was gone..."

"Did he have Brown Hair, and blue eyes, Black Jacket with a T-shirt White, and blue jeans?"

"I believe so...Why?" Felicia was quite

"Miss do you know who that man was?"

"Felicia are you ok?"

"Kiba...Your...Last words...What did he say about this book, When He gave it to you?!"

"He said to keep it safe and not to let it fall into the wrong hands...and that someone will know the story, His story, The story of Wolves and of his Friends that have fallen..."

"Toboe....Higi...Tsume...Blue....You...didn't Make it to paradise...."

"So your saying you know them?"

"No Not personaly,But I was always with them in spirit you know, There just so...They just...They where so close to it, but they didn't make it..."

"Felicia come on just pay for the book and lets go we need to go to Hogwarts soon."

"You don't have to Pay for that Book You seem to be to heart-breaking for you...so you can have it..."

"Thank you,That..This...This means a lot to me I may not be a wolf or anything like that, but im sure I'll be able to use it, Bye." Felicia got up and started walking to the front with Lauran right behind her.

" Felicia put the Book in your Pocketbook." Felicia put the book away, in her pocketbook.

"Lur We Just got the book of the moon...A legendary Book said to hole the key to wolf Paradise and with in its pages who knows how many people died just to find it...just to skim the pages.  
Sirius...Black....Does he know about this book as well?"

"Felicia Draco is coming and he looks mad!!!"

"Hmmm?"

"Felicia did you get everything you need?"

"Huh,Oh Ya I did I think. NO wait all I need is a Broom."

"Ok let's go get you one." He grabbed her by the hand and started pulling her towards a Broom shop.

end for now


	8. Demontor and Werewolves Oh SHIT

A MEETING WITH A DEMENOR, AND MEETING REMUS LUPIN CH8

THis chap mentions beasutality...Or what that the next one? ).( well just tp be safe yeh know?

* * *

Draco Lead her to the broom shop and He tolled her to wait out side and he would get a broom for her.

"Wow Felicia you got a stricter Lover..."said Lurain

"Ya,But deep down he's a Frightened Little Teddy bear..."

They heard yelling come from inside the store...

"REALLY DEEP DOWN...." said Lauran She rolled her eyes when Felicia Was looking at her Wolf petting it and talking to it.

"Sirius your going to like Hogwarts...I've never been there, but I know its really big and its confusing, but with your keen noise your going to be finding lots of-" "

Here..." Felicia looked up at Draco who had a broom in his hand and was shoving it in her face.

"Is it good?" said Felicia standing up and brushing the dirt off her pants where Sirius had his paws.

"yeah its the best..."

He smiled, but frowned when he looked at Sirius...

"Did you get that filthy Mutt?"

"Uh-oh..." "

Draco he's not filthy, and he's not a Mutt..."

"OK then what is it?"

"HE is a Wolf and the most-"

"Lets Just go..."

Said Lurain who was really tired of not getting a nice comfy bed with a nice delishes Dinner.

"But Lur You didn't get a pet!"

"Ok Ok lets just get a Rat."

"Oh Oh Get a white one so you know that one is yours!!!"

"Ok ok Let just go get it..." Felicia Ran up next to Lurian and Said

"What's going to Name it?"

"Huh?"

"What Are you going to name it-No No Boy or girl?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does Lur!"

"I don't know, a girl?"

"Cool what are you going to name her?"

"Um...Ginger?"

"Oh that's a good name Lur!"

"Felicia What's up with you?"

"I don't know im just so happy all of a sudden..." Lurain and Felicia got to the pet store with Draco right behind them.

"Lur look it Ron hens getting a new pet too!"

"Mhm.."

"Won-Won!!!" Ron looked around

"Huh?"

"Over here!"

"Oh Hi..Um...Felicia. Right?"

"WOW You rembred me and I only had to say my name once, For once someone rembred me!!!"

"I remered you Felicia!!!"Said Lurain."

I know, But a guy Lur..."

"Ok then..." Ron looked confused beyond his normal confusion.

"Um...I'm just getting a New Pet for Ginny."

("Ya Wormtail wont make a good pet would he?" "FELICIA!!!" "What?"  
"How did you know that!?" "Um...God tolled me..." "Felicia now your being just restarted..." "What can I say its My Catch Phrase!" "Bark!")

Lurain got the rat and she and Felicia Left, Ron to his confused state.

"Ok Draco me and Lur are Ready to go now!"

"OK come on.."

* * *

10 mins later they where at the train Staion.

"Ok Get on the train Felicia, Lurain,Save me a seat." He Walked away from them and went dispending into the crowd of people.

"Come on Lur lets go." They got on the Train and sat in a car with someone sleeping in it...and waited....

"So Lur,You ready to go to Hogwarts!!!"

"Felicia be quite cant you see someone is sleeping?"

"So what so bad about being loud?"

"A lot of things..."

"Oh ya Name three, right now!"

"Well 1)YOU give other people head ack's 2)You can be found out if your hiding, And 3) Its Annoying!!!"

"Ok Ok God what crawled Up you Ass?"

"You ovously,Felicia we shouldn't even be here were not wizards-"

"Witches..."

"Ok OK whatever, But the point is were not one so why should we even come here?"

"Lur Didn't you hear what the book keeper said a Man with Blue eyes and Brown hair...he had the book of the Moon-Oh ofcours you don't you never watched Wolf's Rain..."

"Ok i never did, so what?"

"The person he said was Kiba from an ANIME Lur..."

"And your point is?"

"God do i have to spell it out for you Lur?"

"Yes Please do!!!" Felicia Sighed...

"We can Be Ninja's,Alchemist's,Samuri's-"

"Hello mind if we sit with you?"

"Oh Harry No not at all please go right ahead." Felicia moved Closer to the sleeping Man Lauran Snickered when Felicia made a weird face when she touched the man.

"Whats Wrong Felicia WOLF Got your toung?" "

Shut up Lur i know Kung-fu!"

"Oh really I know Jujutsu and Ti-juts' and-"

"OH SHUT UP,Bitch..."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"I'm not doing that dumb You me you me that goes on forever......YOUR A FATY!!!"

"Your a Slut!"

"Your a lesbian..."

"Your Bisexual" "LAUREN!!!!"

"HAHAHA"

"Your Bisexual?" Asked Harry

"Um...Ya..." Felicia Blushed

"Hey FELICIA."

"What?"

"Are you into Beastuality?"Asked Lurain

"EWWWWWW!!!!!"said Hermione

"Maybe it Depended what kind of "Beast"?"Asked Felicia

"What is the first thing that come to your mind?" Said Lurain "

UNICORN!!!!"

"Felicia your even closer to that guy and now your even louder..."

"Ewww you would make love to a Unicorn?" Asked Hermione

"Kind of kinky if you ask me" Said Ron

"I'm Just kidding god unicorns are...kind of cool..."

"What about Sirius?"

"NOWAY I LOVE HIM TOO MUCH!!!!"

"Not that Sirius The Other One...Black..."

"Um....N-No...I-I-"

"Felicia we all know you want Sirius inside you!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"OHHH SHE IS BLUSHING!!!" The man sitting shiffter...

"What about a Werewolf?"

".....Maybe...If he's a hot one, But that would be really Um....Creep love makeing, Dont you think?"

"No Dumb Ass when he Human!"

"OH...You should of said that...As long as he's nice...And Big...."

"EWWWW CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS!!!!"

"NO Wait one more..."

"OK Bring it on"

"Ok That Remus Lupin Guy and Sirius Black at the sametime..Who would you want to loss your virginity to?"

"...I hate you...."

"I know..."

All of a sudden it got icy cold...

"Felicia what did you do?!" "

Me what did you do, why does everything have to be my falut,Teh he he...Fault(1)...."

"H-how i-is that Fu-funny?" Then a dark figer came into the car..

".....D-Dosetay(2)...."

"BARK BARK BARK!!!!"

"Harry...." It was right next to Harry and sucking his soul out then the man awoke with his Wand pointed and said

"EXPATO PATRONAM!!!!"

"HARRY!!!!" The demenor left and the warmth came back, Felicia Took the Mans Jacket and cuddled in it.

"Exsuas me that's my jacket Miss..."

"And, Im trying to get warm." She Smiled at him and he just sat back down and looked out the window

"Felicia...Who would you loss your-"

"Ahem...I was awake the whole time incase you didn't know...Ladies...."

"I REALLY HATE YOU LUR!!!"

"Come on I'm Dieing to know!!!" "

Not with him right here!!!"

"Why you wouldn't want to hurt his feelings?"

"Don't worry i wont mind what you think..." Said Lupin still looking out the Window.

"Um....Ok....Uh.....Remus?" Felicia looked over to Remus He looked deep in thought...

"HEY LUPIN!!!"

"LAUREN!!!"

"Yes?"

"Felicia picked you, To make love to!"

"Lur!"

"That's nice of you to say miss Felicia, but im too old for you as is Sirius..." He looked at Felicia with a sweet smile...

"But Felicia wanted some wolf action-" "

Lauren that is so mean!!!"

"No No im used to that."

"Harry wake up!" Hermione and Ron was still trying to wake him up.

"He will be out for awhile."

* * *

(1) er this stroy was stared in about 9th gade im in 11th now and we wher learing about faults like in the rocks that why Felicia said that.

(2) Completly fake Japanse Felicia tends to say when she has noting to say pronced: (Doe-stay)


End file.
